The present invention relates to a damping bushing for cylindrical parts for a spot-type disc brake having.
A damping bushing is known from published German patent application No. 34 12 543. The damping bushing of this publication is composed of two parts including an elastic damping element or guide element and of a stop element coupled to the guide element in a positive locking fit. The elastic guide element presents a substantially cylindrical basic body with projections between which the stop element is arranged. The guide element is seated on a guide pin in a bore of the caliper and projects with a longer axial extension from the bore on one side. An attachment which is relatively short in axial direction is disposed on the other side of the bore. At the point of the short element attachment, dust particles may enter into the bore between the damping bushing and the guide pin.
A pin guide with a dust cover also is known from published German Patent application No. 35 14 497 whose end section is supported in a substantially U-shaped metal ring. The ring and the cup are joined or united in a manual operation.
The invention has, therefore, as an object to provide a damping bushing which is improved in its end section and whose assembly in a ring seated on a pin is simplified and facilitated. It is a further object of the invention to improve a damping bushing in such a manner that dirt is isolated from the bore and from the spaces between the damping bushing and the guide pin. The damping bushing in accordance with the present invention advantageously is of a simple design.